


Buck buddies - #8 - Double Penetration + Sex Toys

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Lube, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck needs to be relaxed, aroused, and for Eddie to use a lot of lube. Like a lot a lot.





	Buck buddies - #8 - Double Penetration + Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell me Buck hasn't been pegged before I won't believe you.

Eddie had come to realize he had liked being manhandled by Buck. Maybe a little too much? But he wasn't complaining. What did that say about him? 

Which is partially what had brought him to a sex shop.

"Do they like anal or vaginal masturbation?" The clerk said half interested. 

"He's got a dick"

"Okay. We've got your usual vibrators for anal stimulation but there's also a vibrating cock ring too you could-"  
Eddie just said yes and left with them.

Which is why he was currently over at Buck's to watch hockey. Really they were just hanging out.

"So what's up? Wanna bang one out before the games over?" Buck was coming over to his room where Eddie was. 

"Yeah"

"What naughty things are in your head for today?" Buck winked.

Eddie schooled his face and opened his bag, it was usual for them. No one batted an eye at seeing one of them carrying spare clothes to each other's places. 

"You bought a vibrator for me? I'm touched."

"You will be."

At those words Eddie was pulling Buck over to the bed, lifting up his shirt while nipping at his chest as Buck fumbled with his jeans.

He was now getting at Eddie's clothes while Eddie was making it hard, for multiple reasons. 

He was still close grinding into him and Buck was fully aroused by it and couldn't move the clothes caught between them. 

"I have an idea but I wanna make sure you're ready for it"

"Shoot"

"I wanna fuck you with both my dick and a vibrator at the same time. 

"I've had more than one cock in me before. Not at the same time but-"

"Your butt can take it"

"I'm pretty sure. This thing's skinny so it won't hurt or be too much extra"

"Gee thanks"

"Was that a joke on you're own dick? Come on Eddie. I haven't complained yet, aside from you withholding it to torture me during sex"

Buck was both scared and excited for the idea.

"Ok. We're gonna need to get you in the mood, lube, and time to ease you up" Eddie was listing it off like he was planning his day.

"I'm already super horny from being around you. The lubes hidden in the usual spot plus I got more. And Eddie Diaz is strong and steady like a train that can wreck your ass on schedule"

"Was that a compliment to my dick or me?"

"Yes"

"I'm touched. Yours ain't that bad either"

"Now you're just buttering me up to get me in on this"

"Don't bring up food now"

"Okay. Then come over here and let's get started." 

Buck was scooting up his bed to give Eddie room between his legs.

"I'm going to use most of this lube. Gonna have to buy you more"Eddie was starting to use the rest of the first.

Buck felt Eddie start to ease his way in with two fingers.

It was slow going but the stretch felt good. Buck was breathing to relax so he could help Eddie out. 

Sure he bottomed pretty regularly with them switching it up but he wasn't his past sexually adventurous self.

Even with all his flings not as many chicks were into pegging at least the ones he attracted. 

Eddie was moving from three to four up to damn near fisting just not quite.

"I'm ready for your dick. Come on!"

"Okay"  
Eddie was rolling a condom on and inside in quick succession.

He slid in, Buck thankful finally something was in him.

As Eddie began fucking him Buck was forgetting about the plan. This was good enough. "Fuck Eddie"

Eddie continued his thrusts as Buck met him. Buck was already getting close.

"Before you exploded" Eddie was going for the bag.

"What now?"

He heard another pack being open.

"This" Eddie was jerking Buck and it was heaven and he felt something on his dick. 

Buck looked confused. Right the plan. 

"You're gonna come, just a little more" Eddie was pouring more lube onto Buck then the new cockring

He was pulling out and replacing himself beginning to alternate then turning it on. 

Buck choked for a second. Startled. 

With more lube Eddie was joining it inside of him. Buck relaxed as they were both there unmoving. Letting him get used to it. 

"Almost"

"Please. Eddie come on. I'm ready"

Eddie started rocking them. Buck's brain short circuited when the one on in his ass turned on. 

Buck shouted something like Ed Damn but neither of them knew for sure if you asked. 

Eddie was moaning now too. Good!

Buck jumped at the sensation on his dick. Eddie was going to kill him.

"I'm gonna die from sex"

"I won't let you. I've got you Buck"

It didn't take too many pumps for Buck to come across his stomach. 

Alive very much alive. Heartbeat loud.

Eddie was bitting his lip obviously coming with Buck around them both now "Fuck! Buck"

Them both were spent as they felt the toys still on though. 

Buck yanked off the ring like it burned him, his dick a live wire, so sensitive. 

Eddie was pulling out and separating the vibrator from both himself and Buck.

"You're alive see" Eddie breathed. 

"Barely" Buck laughed. 

"I've got your back"

"It more ways than one. I know, " buck smiled with his eyes closed at that. 

The sheet and anything else would go straight to the wash. As soon as they got up. 

But Buck wasn't that into the game going on. He could just lay here like this with Eddie for a while until he'd have to get ready and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Lube! Lube is your friend. 
> 
> Logistics what?


End file.
